A recent mobile phone often has an acceleration sensor. For example, the Patent Document 1 as described below discloses a mobile phone. The mobile phone determines in what way a user moves the mobile phone spatially based on output of the acceleration sensor (referred to as an acceleration correlation signal in the following description), and operates in accordance with the determination result. For example, if the mobile phone is purposefully swung with a certain frequency, the acceleration correlation signal is generated in accordance with the swing, and then processing to be performed is determined based on the result.
In accordance with the Patent Document 1, the acceleration sensor may be a one-axis acceleration sensor, a two-axis acceleration sensor, or a three-axis acceleration sensor.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Published Application No. 2005-332118